To the unknown future
by AuburnBeryl
Summary: People do incredible things for love specially the unrequited one...
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! hi hallo halo hi! Just a friendly reminder, this is ummn... bl so read at your own risk and thanks for clicking and reading in advance!**

* * *

"It sucks...Indeed the worst feeling... To like someone who I can never have, to be able to see them everyday and dig deeper into your heart just to keep the feelings buried deep, Worse is that even in my dreams you can never be mine because the guilt and heavy responsibility burden me, us to add up that you can never love me back. I love you for so long... I think it's just a fair share to tell you my feelings, sorry to even bother you, but hate me if you want... but I love you" Is what written in the note that was left in my study table, soaked in tears... of both me and the person whom I also tried not to love.

Before I knew it my body starts to run to the nearest exit, nearest way to his kingdom, his castle, his room... just to see him now is what urged this body to surpass the human ability to keep going, I ride Regina for almost an hour to reach him, as i enter his kingdom, memories with him over flow... just wait I will tell you now, for sure I will tell you now and won't let you feel the agony we both felt assuming that it's just a one sided love...

Upon entering the castle gates, the guards recognize me and bow their heads as the allow me to enter, though this place seems to be full of memories of you and me, even though I had all those time to tell you, I choose to be a coward who don't deserve my title...

"I beg your pardon for my sudden appearance at your palace your highness, but may you please allow my selfish request to see Prince Bright right now?" I bow down infront of your parents as I ask for their permission to meet you.

"fu fu fu, no need for such formalities, you're a great friend of our son, please do as you want, go ahead He just arrived few moments ago but for sure he is in his chamber, want me to ask a made to accompany you?" Queen Camillia stated

"No need my queen, its enough that you allowed me to see him, I shall be on my way, thank you" bowing down once again before heading to you.

As I passed through the hallways, I am already imaging how you will smile ear to ear as I lift your burdens, our burdens... thank you for taking the first step, the courage to confess.

"Bright! I have something important to tell you! listen!" I said as i close the door of your room, looking at every corner for a sign of you... but none... I look at your terese, no trace of you... this is bad... I am starting to feel nervous of the silence in you room... just where are you?!

"Bright? sorry for suddenly entering...Bright?" I look at every corner, but no sign of you... "I will enter you bathroom... don't say that I didn't ask permission okay?" I open the bathroom... walking further just to see you at the tub...

"Bright! Bright! hey!" I panicked because your laying at the tub lifelessly with this red liquid, I shake you few times but no response.

"Ugh! to heck with it!" I carried you out and place you in the bed as i cover your lower half with the towel, I put my ear near his heart to see if its still beating... luckily even though its faint sound of your beating heart... you are alive... so I do the CPR

Then as fist hit me "HEY WHAT THE-?!" wait fist?

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME?! AND WHY ARE YOU IN NY ROOM?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF SHADE!" he look down and see he is naked "AND WHY I AM NAKED?!" bombarded with questions I just laugh

"I am so glad you are alive! you scare the hell out of me!" Then I held him close

"WAIT WAIT! LET ME DRESS MYSELF UP FIRST! ALL I REMEMBER WAS I AM IN MY PEACEFUL BATH! GET OUT FIRST!" his face is as red as his eyes so cute... so he can also make a face like that.

His pushed me out of his room saying that he will dress himself up first... damn! this silly smile just won't fade ugh... but he is really cute awww, I rest my back at the door and not even few seconds it open and I fell on the ground.

"OUCH! DON'T JUST OPEN THE DOOR LIKE THAT WILL YA?!" he looks down at me as we both laugh, then he help me up

"so umm... what b-brings you here?" he asked trying to look away

"Well because a certain someone left a wet paper with a very cliché love letter at my table" I said trying to tease him

"E-eh?! how do you know that was me who left that note?! I-I didn't even s-sign it-" he cover his mouth realizing that he just stated the truth himself

"Hahaha I know your hand writing, you should know that by now! we know each other for so long now that I can recognize its you just by your presence" I smile at him

"oh... so you came here to say that you hate me...? sorry for loving you. . . I never Intended to ask for your answer... it's enough for me to tell you my feelings, just don't hate me" he said with a sad smile.

'No! what are you talking about?! why would I hate you?!" I hug him and wish to calm him down

"I wouldn't come here just to say I hate you, to be honest its the opposite..." I whispered to his ear then he slowly push me and look at me with disbelief

"R-really?!" those eyes with tears are looking at me with a glimpse of hope

"I love you more than anything" I kissed his forehead.

"Don't joke like that! we both have a country to take over in the near future and for sure they would not allow it! don't be silly" he shake his head pushing me away.

"But we might even find a way! no We will find a way! if they don't allow us we will run away for sure after few yeara they will understand!" I hold his hand close to my chest hoping he would care to give the two of us a chance.

"Shade, I want to! I really want to... but we can't let our siblings take care of our kingdoms specially milky! she is too young!" he argued

"My mom knows about my gender orientation... and she accepted me, for sure your parents will too!" please just have faith in me... i don't want to see you suffer more than this...

"Malia-sama did? so we will have do have a chance to be accepted by the society..." his tears starts to fall down then he hugged me tightly.

"Shhh... yes we might have a chance... plus don't you trust me? we can go through this!" I said while hugging him back

"I am so happy to know you love me too, but I am still scared about the future ahead of us..." He looks up again and look at me with those helpless eyes.

"Bright, we should cherish the present first and worry later since we will be by each others side and face the fearsome future together!" I lean down to kiss him, closing my eyes

"AAHH!" the door slams open, and Altezza was there looking at us...

* * *

my gosh sorry It's short I run out of ideas see ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"O-onii-sama?! S-shade?!" was all that my sister utter before running away... those eyes... she had never looked at me with such eyes full of hatred...

"It'll be fine... no matter what, I will stay by your side." Shade whispers softly to my ear... while he holds my hand, just his words, even though just those few words and the warmth of his hands honestly untie me from the chain of worries of how should we face the future...

"But I still have to follow after her! I need to explain!" I gently removed his hands of me, before running after my sister.

As I walk outside my room, my eyes widen in shock, there are wet trails on the floor, _did she cry?! did I make her cry?! is she that frustrated?!_ thoughts circled around my mind, as i run aimlessly, looking for my sister. I want to explain as soon as possible... I start to hear mellowed cries and sobbing sounds coming from the throne room...

"-om uwaaa mommy!" oh my... Be blessed with Princess Grace please no! please! I cannot bare to be hated by my own family... I don't want to give Shade up... Not now... I let a breath out and gathered all my courage before signing the guard to let me in

"Your Highness, I plead my deepest pardron to cut your conversation with my sister, the princess but I need to-" with shaking voice I face my parents trembling in fear, yet my mom raised her voice and cut my sentence off.

"Bright! cut that formalities, And what is it that we heard from your sister?" W-what did Altezza said?!

"P-pardon? May I ask what did my sister mentioned to you, mom?" I ask with a trembling voice, mom opened her mouth and about to answer, but then, the door of the throne room opened, revealing a masculine figure. Yup its Shade my prin- nope we are both princes, and I will degrade his position if I were to call him my knight so...

"Your Higness, I apologize for my sudden intrusion " He said as he walk to my side, then brushes his hand to mine that caught me off-guard which had caused me to blush.

"Oh, so it's true then?" mom raised her voice once again, making me want to dig a hole here and now then die! mom please don't hate me!

"You don't even dare to hide it in front of us" Dad finally utter a word, causing the atmosphere to be heavier than it already is.

"L-let me e-explain pl-" I tried to reason out;

"We raised you to be an upright man, to become a proper and appropriate to be a king but-" Dad said but Shade cut him off,

"He did grew up the way you wanted him to be, a gentleman who is upright, knowledgeable, reliable and king-like. His— no; —our sexuality have nothing to do with our capability of handling a country in the near future, so please, do not snatch his right to be your successor for the throne" Shade defended, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What sort of rights do you have- for you to interfere a King's sentence, Prince Shade? Had your mother failed on give you proper education? The Moon kingdom's Prince lack proper manners, does that mean that your country is more likely insolent as well?" Mom stood up from her throne pointing her fan towards us.

"Mom! Don't speak like that! Are you just showing on how, the queen disrespected a country, meaning our whole country is as disrespectful too?!" Now it's my turn to speak up for him.

"Had we fail on educating you properly as well?! Are you trying to degrade our kingdom too?! Never in the history of mysterious star had a prince chose a prince to be his lover! how absurd! Impudent! utterly impudent!" Mom said, throwing a glare at me. The room went silent and, it's killing me.

"Nii-sama..." Altezza said breaking the silence;

"Nii-sama... why... why does it have to be Shade?! " My eyes widened in terror. God no please

* * *

Sorry! Its also short! :;(∩´﹏`∩);: Thanks for reading! Gmail remind me to update my story ahaha


End file.
